onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
X Drake (Coliseum)
| Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat X Drake Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Capone Stage 1 : Zeff ( with 5 mobs) Use 2xBB captain and health cutter My team: Cap/Fr Cap: BB Subs: DEX Mihawk, WB, Hack, Monster Chopper Zeff will cut your HP by half , so just use your health cutter and then use BB special to clear Alternatively if your health cutter is high CD, Swap MC with Marco and stall on the first 4 turns then heal back before entering stage 5. Stage 2: Jean Bart He have high health like 6 mill and have 10 hit barrier My team Cap/Fr cap: Enel Subs: Halloween Zoro, Boa, Marco, GPU He will attack every 2 turns for 8k, so you Enel should give you plenty of time to attack him. Use staller when needed and heal back when needed. Boa can be replaced with any good QCK unit. The strategy is the burst when he nearing 50% HP since he will shorten his CD to 1 when he is at 50% HP Stage 3: Foxy (with 5 mobs) I use this team : Cap/Fr cap: Mihawk/INTHawk Subs: Helmeppo (to clear the lock), Doffy, Momonga and any PSY slasher. Foxy will lock your captains for 5 turns so when the lock clears, use all special and deal huge damage to Foxy (if you have low HP , kill the grunts with 1 CD then punch Foxy), then use INTHawk special to clear. Stage 4: Gladius My team: Cap/Fr Cap: Raid Hawk Subs : Doffy , Bowling Zoro (for guaranteed orb), Koza and GPU Galdius attack for 4k and below 50% he will attack for 11k So use both Mihawk special, Zoro and then Doffy + Koza. You should kill him with 3 DEX orbs on your highest DEX unit. Alternative , since he will change orb to bomb after 1st turn then you can use Kuma here. Stage 5: X Drake Okay, so you have Gladius on stage 4, I use mini zombie team here (same as Zeenigami) My team : Cap/Fr cap: 2x Enel Subs: GPU, Raid Sabo, QCK Alvida, INT Ivankov Stage 4 , use INT Ivankov special to clear poison then slowly bring his health to 50%. At 50% health use GPU and Sabo Special to punch him Stage 5: X Drake he will attack every turn till you bring his health below 50%, so try to bring down his health fast then stall on 40% till Sabo special ready. Near 20% use Sabo, and Alvida (in the turn you are going to kill him, cause he will deal 10K damage when he dies). That's it guys, relatively simple but quite boring battle